The invention relates to a car wax polishing and buffing machine and more specifically to a protective sleeve that is slipped over the electrical cord of the machine.
A common problem that exists while waxing and buffing an automobile with a car wax polishing and buffing machine results from the electrical cord being dragged across an already polished surface. This results in the necessity of having to rebuff the marred surface area.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel polished surface protective sleeve that will prevent the previous problem of marring a polished surface due to the electrical cord of the car wax polishing and buffing machine being dragged thereacross.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel polished surface protective sleeve that is easily installed and removed from the electrical cord of a car wax polishing and buffing machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel polished surface protective sleeve for covering the electrical cord of a car wax polishing and buffing machine that is economical to manufacture and market.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Applicant's novel polished surface protective sleeve has been designed for covering the electrical cord of a car wax polishing and buffing machine. Its installation is simple and merely requires the protective sleeve to slide over the electrical cord of the car wax polishing and buffing machine. The protective sleeve may take different forms and in one of these, the tubular member is formed of rubber tubing having an axially extending slit along its entire length. The outer surface of this rubber tubing would have a tubular layer of soft fabric material adhered to its outer surface and it would have a mating axially extending slit.
A second embodiment of the polished surface protective sleeve would be fabricated from a strip of material whose opposite lateral edges have been folded over toward each other and stitched together thus forming a radially inwardly extending tab. In this version, a ring of hook and loop fastening material would be attached to the inner surface of one end of the protective sleeve and a mating ring of hook and loop material would be adhered to the outer surface of the tubular sleeve extending from the housing of the car wax polishing and buffing machine and through which the electrical cord would travel on its way to the interior of the housing of the machine.
It is important that the material that covers the outer surface of the protective sleeve be fabricated of a material which is soft and unabrasive and preferably washable. An example of such a material would be wool or material of comparable texture. The texture of the material would be such that it would be soft and crushable.